zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
2.11-The Silver Pentecost
"The Silver Pentecost" is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '11.1 IN TOWN' The town of South Gotha celebration Silver Pentecost. Camera is panning the town’s people having a party. Fireworks are going off over head. Saito comes into camera view. Saito “So, the Silver Pentecost refers to the New Year Celebration.” Louise comes into view. With a stern look on her face. “Even though this is a time of war… don’t the citizens of South Gotha have any pride at all? They even welcome their enemies!” Saito “The army from Albion not only didn’t protect their citizens, but they took the entire food supply and ran off, right? Whereas the army from Tristain shared their food with them. Isn’t it natural for them to be welcomed by the citizens?” Louise a little peeved. “How did you get that idea? Commoners think the commoner’s way!” Saito is a little taken a back at being blasted by Louise. Saito “What kind of attitude is that? That’s right, I’m different from you nobles… I would prefer celebration to war!” O h this really peeved Louise off. Louise yells “Alright! Then you may go and have your own fun!” Everybody is looking at Louise and Saito. “I’ll go to the princess alone!” Saito looks around to see everyone looking at them. Louise walks off. Saito “W-Wait! Hey!” Louise turns around. “It’s alright if a dog doesn’t follow along!” That statement hits Saito in the face. She turns round and walks off. Everybody watch her walking off. Saito “Louise!” '11.2 PRINCESS HENRIETTA CASTLE.' Princess Henrietta is sitting on the throne when Louise comes in. The General Porche is standing next to her. Agnès is stand near the back of the room. The room has a table with a map on it. Princess Henrietta “Louise, where is Saito?” Louise has to come up with excuse why Saito is not there. “Eh? Saito is … He is busy with something, I’ll handle this mission myself.” Princess Henrietta is disappointed. “I see… There is something I wanted Saito to do…” Louise is a little surprise. Princess Henrietta “Actually, a few days back, we managed to retrieve Saito machine back from the Snowy Alps… It’s called a Zero Fighter, right?” Louise “Erm… If you give the order, I’ll think of something…” The General Porche step up. “As you know, we’ve accepted a request from Albion, that is, let both armies rest during the Silver Pentecost.” Princess Henrietta looks at the general. General Porche “But I’m afraid they might launch a surprise attack on us.” He points to the middle of the map of Albion where Londinium is on the Floating Island with his pointer. “I would like you to fly to the Capital, Londinium, to keep an eye on the movements of the Albion army.” Louise nods. “Okay.” General Porche “If they use their Dragon Knights, then we’ll break the peace treaty. If you guys happen to be captured, you’ll be able to use your identities as students to sneak out.” Louise has a stern look on her face to do this mission. General Porche “Although the results of your last mission were disappointing, this mission is just observation. You guys will be able to handle it right?” He turns away from Louise to face the Princess Henrietta. Louise is a little tick off. “I’ll definitely complete this mission!” Princess Henrietta “Please don’t force yourself.” Louise “Yes!” '11.3 TO THE PLANE IN AN OPEN FIELD' The plane is sitting in an open field with Saito in the cockpit working on the plane. “This really is tough without Colbert-sensei.” Louis walks up to the p lane and sees Saito working hard on the plane, but he doesn’t see her behind him.” She can see the plane still has problems. She is disappointed and turns away. She looks up to see Julio petting his dragon. She walks over to Julio and the dragon. “Julio, I have a request of you.” Julio just turns around to face her. “Understood!” She has a blank look on her face and don’t know why he is ready to go. “I haven’t said anything yet.” Julio “If a beauty like Louise makes a request, no matter what is it, I’ll accept”. Louise is totally embarrassed. “Well?” Louise “Although you’re a Dragon Knight of the Bronze Squadron, you don’t belong to the Tristain Army, right?’ Julio “I belong to the Imperial Court of Romalia. '11.4 FROM THE PLANE' From the plane Saito look behind himself to see Louise being helped onto the white Dragon of Julio. Saito “That guy…!” The Dragon with Louise and Julio. Julio “Are you ready?” Saito run up to Dragon side. “Louise, what are you doing?” Julio seeing a good timing to prod Saito. “We’re going on a date, obviously!” Saito explodes. “A date?” Louise turns around to Saito. “It’s a mission! I’m going on a secret mission which the princess has given me.” Saito still steaming. “Then wouldn’t it be alright to just use my Zero Fighter?” Louise “That thing can’t fly right now right?” Saito “N-No… But if I fix it a little bit…” Louise “Moreover, you didn’t want to take part in the war right?” Julio is listening intently as Louise talks. Louise “I don’t want a familiar who keeps complaining! Go anywhere you want! Goodbye!” Saito is now taken a back. Louise “Now! Hurry!” Julio “I’ll excuse myself, Saito.” He gives the dragon go command. The dragon whip its wing and wind and dust fly up in Saito face as it fly’s off. Louise is looking back at Saito as to be a little worried. As they fly away Saito looking up mad at Julio and Louise. Saito “Louise!” '11.5 IN THE SKY' Flying in the sky with clouds around them. Julio “Is this alright?” Louise “What is?” Julio “Saito… You’ve hurt him.” Louise looks down. “Don’t worry about that guy. He doesn’t understand me at all.” Julio has a small smile on his face. '11.6 BACK WITH SAITO' Saito is walking down a path in the middle of the street. “Damn it! Damn it! That Louise… Why won’t she understand?” He stops suddenly and looks up to see Siesta. Siesta stops too. “Saito…” Saito “Eh? Siesta?!” She drops her bag with some food stuff and runs up to Saito. “Saito!!!” She grabs around his neck and with tears. “I didn’t expect to meet you here! I’m so grateful!” Saito “What’re you doing in Albion?” Siesta “Since the curriculum in the Academy has been suspended, and my uncle has business over here, I asked him to bring me over.” Saito “Oh! Your uncle, eh?” Siesta “Ah! No!” Just then there is a person running toward them down the street. You see its Scarron. Saitoooooooooooooooooo!” Saito “Sakaran-tenchou… Don’t tell me your uncle is…” Siesta “Y-Yes.” Scarron steps back to look Siesta. “Who is the uncle you’re talking about?” Saito “I was wrong! It’s Onee! Mademoiselle!” Scarron “So, Siesta and Saito are friends?” Saito “Well, you can say so… In the Magic Academy…” Scarron “Eh? That means the boy in Albion that Siesta was looking for… Although right now it’s kind of a one-side love… The boy who she’s willing to fight for is…” Scarron keeps looking back and forth from Saito and Siesta. Scarron is putting two and two together. Saito is dazed at what Scarron is putting together. Scarron “Saito, right?” Saito is shocked and Siesta is looking down at the ground. Scarron starts slapping Saito over and over. Note: Scarron is heavy with muscles Saito is being batted good. Saito “Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!” Scarron “Saito, you sure are something! You already have Louise and yet you want to … T-w-o-t-i-m-e?” Saito has tears and Scarron is sad looking at Saito. Scarron “Love triangle relationship?” Saito “N-No.” Siesta has a little smile. “By the way, aren’t you with Miss Vallière?” Saito stands up straight. “She…” '11.7 FLYING OVER THE TOWN.' Louise and Julio are flying over the town looking down at the town. Louise “Seems like there aren’t any traces of any preparations.” You see a castle on top of a hill. '11.8 IN THE CASTLE' In the castle a general is talking with Sheffield and Sub Commanders in the room. “Surrender? You guys want to betray your country?” Sub Commanders. “N-No… I felt we should consider that possibility.” The other Sub Commander. “If we continue defending, we might be able to hang on for a little longer. However, our army doesn’t have enough manpower to launch an attack on them.” Sheffield walks away from the table and looks out the window. “This isn’t a problem with the army! Although there have been some results, there is no point using this country anymore. '11.9 FLYING OVER THE TOWN.' Julio “You came to me with this mission for the sake of Saito, Right?” Louise “For the sake of Saito?” Julio “In order not to force him, the peacekeeper, to assist in the war, and also so he wouldn’t have to face any danger, right?” Louise is getting a little mad at the comment. “I don’t care about that dog …” Julio “Nothing to be shy about. You would rather sacrifice your life in the war in order for Saito to be safe and sound…” Louise is just listening to all this as they fly over the town below. Julio “You care so much for him, yet he doesn’t seem to realize it at all. That’s why you’re angry.” Louise “I…” She has to think of what he has said. '11.10 HELLO!' Just then Julio sees three wind dragon riders coming up at them. “Oops … Now isn’t the time for chit-chat… It’s the enemy.” Louise is wide eyed looking down at riders coming up at them. Julio “Azuro.” They make a swing around and starts diving down. Louise “Wait, what’re you intending to do?” Julio “You’ll bite your tongue if you continue talking.” The enemy sets up their wands for attack. Three flames shoot up at them, but Julio and Azuro seem to have no problems in dodge them. Louise is holding on for dear life as they swivel down. They fly pass the enemy and then make a u turn behind them. Azuro lineup behind the other dragons. Julio “Spitfire!” Azuro shoots out a flame that takes out all three of the enemy in one shot. All three wind dragon go down with flames. Louise is totally shocked. Julio “It’s over.” Smoke trails going down b elow them. The wind dragons seem have a little control going down. Louise “You didn’t kill them, did you?” Julio has a small smile. Louise is glad that they didn’t die. Julio “How kind you are to consider the life and death of your enemy. Were you influenced by Saito?” Louise “T-That’s not the case!” '11.11 BACK WITH SAITO.' Camera pans down to a large white tent in a court yard. From inside you hear people saying “Cheers!” Saito is in a tent having a drink with Jessica, Siesta and Scarron. Jessica “You’re the guy who Siesta fell for.” Saito turns a little red. “No…” Jessica “Although this might let Louise down, I have to help my cousin this time.” Siesta looks down sheepishly. Saito Surprised. “Cousin? Speaking of which…” He looks at Jessica breast and then Siesta breast and notice they are about the same size. He kind of goes into a daze and starts drooling. “They look kind of similar…” Just then Scarron chimes in. “Everyone in my family has huge breasts! Look, me too!” Scarron flexes his chest muscles. Saito has this yuck OMG look on his face. “Isn’t that muscle?” You hear a voice from the other side of the tent. “Saito? Isn’t Saito?” Everybody to look to see Guiche walking in. They stand up. “Guiche!” He dresses in a really nice outfit. He looks older and more together. Saito “You… That is…” Guiche “What’s up? Oh! You mean this? This is the Medal of Honor from Government Ordinance.” He has a purple cape and there is a large fancy medal pin to it. “Although it’s not much of a big deal, I certainly did achieve did achieve honor for them. General Porche personally put this on for me. As Royalty, there aren’t many honorable moments like this.” Note: In the anime Saito says something, but there on close caption. Saito has a disappointing look on his face that Guiche looks at this as an honor. '11.12 LOUISE ROOM.' Back in Louise room as Louise opens the door and calls in. “I’m back.” Derflinger is leaning against the wall by the door. No one is there. “Saito?” She looks around the room. “What’s with that? Not even greeting his master when she gets home. She closes the door. She walks over to Derflinger kicks him. “Hay!” Derflinger “What?” Louise “Where’s Saito?” Derflinger “Eh? Wasn’t he with you?” She walks away and sits on the bed. Derflinger “I guess you must have been giving my partner the cold shoulder again.” She is looking down at the floor. “In the end my partner just went off somewhere, right?” Louise “I didn’t give him the cold shoulder!” Derflinger “Bulls eye!” Louise “What’s with that fellow? Instead of disagreeing with everything, he should just listen to my orders. But he …” Derflinger “Maybe he loves you?” Louise “This has nothing to do with that, right?” Louise is mad. Derflinger “Really? Partner gave up his chance of going back to his world just to be in this war with you.” She thinks about this. Derflinger “He really doesn’t have anything to do with the war in the first place.” Louise looks away thinking. Derflinger “Why do you think he did this?” She thinks on this for a minute. Louise sitting on the bed. “Because he’s my familiar…” Derflinger “Because he loves you.” She has a surprise look of realizing it. “Have you ever considered the feelings that he has for you?” She tightens the grip on the dress on her lap she is holding. “Partner is ready to risk his life for you! But you’ve always been whipping him right?” realization is setting in. '11.13 THE BIG WHITE TENT.' Guiche is sitting at the table with Saito, Jessica, Siesta and Scarron. Guiche “Eh? Where’s Louise?” He is looking at Saito. “Aren’t you usually with her?” A camera shot of Saito and you notice Jessica and Scarron kind of scoot in closer to listen. Saito “Not really…” Guiche is sitting there polishing his medal. “What? I was thinking of showing her my Medal of Honor.” Jessica perks up. “Then wouldn’t it be alright to call Louise out now?” Saito is stunned and Siesta puts a small smile on knowing she got a jab in. '11.14 BACK TO LOUISE ROOM.' In the dim light of the room Louise is talking to Derflinger. Louise “Deep down in my heart, I feel very grateful to him. But he’s my familiar and also a guy.” She sits back, more sad. “I can’t really express my feelings because of that.” She turns towards Derflinger with some tears in her eyes. “Why don’t you understand?” Derflinger is taken a back some. “No point forcing each other... Partner has no experience in love or whatsoever. She thinks about that then looks down. “If this war continues and I happen to die…” Derflinger “He’ll never understand it. That’s why you need to stop hiding it in your heart. How about just expressing to him how you feel in your heart? And while you’re still alive, build a happy family together with partner.” Louise looks up. “Family? How do you build that?” Derflinger “Like this...” Derflinger start sliding in and out. There is lots of little hearts around the sword. “Listen! I love Saito!” Louise is in shock at what she is seeing. She is getting madder. Derflinger “Please marry me!” She is turning very red. “M-M-Marriage?” Derflinger is still sliding in and out. “Embrace me, the one who shall become your wife! Love me tenderly!” Outside camera shot of the building. Up at the window on the second floor there are bright flashes of light and an explosions blow out the window. '11.15 MORE TALK.' In the room Derflinger is coughing and smoke is everywhere. “Scary~” A little sweat is coming off of Derflinger as Louise walks up to him. Louise with has total anger. “How can Royalty like me tell a mere familiar about things like love, marriage or even embracing me?!” Derflinger “That’s where the problem lies.” Louise looks shocked. Derflinger “In the world partner was living in, there weren’t any nobles or commoners.” She is listing intensely to every word. “So it’s obvious that he wouldn’t understand. Right! Just for one day, both of you exchange roles!” Louise “Exchange?” Derflinger “You’ll be Saito’s familiar.” Louise steps back in shock. “Why?!” Derflinger “What a great idea from myself! This way, you can understand each other better!” Louise stunned trying to understand his suggestion. “Understand each other? '11.16 STREET OUTSIDE.' Person in the group. “Where do you think it is?” The camera is above looking down the street outside the window where Louise room. Note: The window is already boarded up on the second floor. Guiche, Saito, Jessica, Siesta and Scarron are walking down the street. Outside the building where Louise room is. Guiche points up to the Louise window. “That’s the room, right?” Everybody looks up but Saito is just standing there. '11.17 IN THE ROOM.' There is a shot of Louise butt. She has a cosplay black cat outfit bottom with a tail. She is stroking the tail. “Will Saito really be happy if I wear this?” Derflinger “Well, of course! Partner is a pure chap. He’ll think, “I’m being loved so much” and be touched by that!” He hear some noises. “He’s back!” He closes up. You see only her waist down. Her legs look like she is in panic mode. She runs just as the door open and everybody looks in. They see Louise in the black cat outfit, posing like a cute cat. “W-W-Welcome B-Back, M-Master! Nyaa~ Nyaa~” She has her eye closed as she dances around with her paws in front of her. She opens one eye to see what Saito thinks of the outfit. She see everybody in the door way is total stunned wide eye. They don’t knowing what is going on. She is frozen in place blinking a couple times that they are all at the door. Saito slides in from the side of the door and sees Louise. He knowing somewhat what’s going on but everybody don’t have clue what’s going on with the outfit. He can’t believe what she is doing. “What’re you doing?” She is looking at each person standing in the doorway looking at a royal in a black cat outfit dancing around. She is turning very, very red with her mouth wide open. Screams with her arms flaying around as Saito steps back. '11.18 BACK AT THE TENT.' Everybody is sitting around the table. Scarron has a smile at what she done after seeing what she has done. Louise is totally mad and embarrass still red with her head down. Guiche “That actually looked cute on Louise!” Louise bends down getting even madder. Scarron leans over. “Yes, yes! Really! If you wore that on stage, our guests will keep flowing in!” Louise bends down even more with embarrass and madder. Siesta stands up. “I won’t lose!” Jessica with a surprise look. Looks back as Siesta is stomping out of the tent. “Siesta?” Saito standing next to Louise. “Seriously, what did you do that for?” Derflinger Pops up. “Actually, Partner…” Louise pops her head up in surprise at what Derflinger might say. “A girl of Royal status…” Before Derflinger can finish Louise stands up yelling at Saito. “I’ll say this first, that wasn’t for Saito!” Scarron slide in from the side leaning over listening. “Then who is it for?” Louise has this I’m trap look as she looks down and need to come up with a answer look. She thinks of something quick. “Erm… Julio!” Saito is shocked. She spins around yelling at Saito. “That idiot Derflinger said if I dressed up like a black cat, and said “I’ll be your familiar just for today, Nyaa~”, Julio would moved by it!” As she is squinting her face like a cat and makes the cat paws movements with her hands. She looks up at Derflinger with evil glare in her eyes. “Isn’t that the case?” Saito turns a little to Derflinger and looks back. “Erm… so nyuaa~?” She comes in a little closer with her wand glowing and sparkling at Derflinger. “Isn’t it? Saito seeing what going on ask Louise blank face. “Are you really serious about that?” She yells back. “Of course I’m serious! Good-looking, smart, good swordsmanship… He’s better than you in all aspects! Speaking of his skills, while he’s riding his dragon, he’s just magnificent! Compared to Saito, it’s like comparing cricket and lion: housefly and phoenix: mudskipper and a swan!” She winds up nose to nose with Saito. Saito “I see! Then you take your time to get intimate with Julio!” '11.19 JULIO' Julio walks in the tent. “Oh, everyone’s here!” Saito turns. “Julio?” Louise has a surprise look and yells. I-I-I’m going back!” She gets up and walks pass Saito and then Julio. Julio see something going on, takes hold of her arm and stops her. “Wait, what’s wrong?” Louise looks back at Julio, then forward in panic wanting to move forward so not to discuses it. Julio still has hold of her arm. “Nothing! Let go of me!” Louise in panic is flailing to get away. Julio looks back Saito. “Saito, did anything happen?” Saito yell back. “How would I know?” Just then Siesta comes in and trips and falls forward. She is hanging on Saito in a skimpy cosplay bunny outfit. “Saito~~ pyon~” Now Saito is panic. She jumps back and stand there. She has white furry bunny bottom with a cotton tail, a white furry bikini top, a pair of long white gloves, and with a pair of rabbit ears. “Between Miss Vallière and me, who is cuter? Pyon~” She spins around showing off the outfit. He has OMG look on his face. There is cleavage shot in front of face. She steps to Saito nose to nose. He is leaning backward. “Hey, who is it? Pyon~” Another fanservice cleavage shot as she steps back and the breast are bouncing. A shot of Saito face with a daze look on his face. Siesta “Who you ask…” Louise pops in the picture yelling at Siesta. “Why are dressed up like that? Are you trying to insult me?” Siesta still standing in front of Saito and Saito still dazed. “You dare to look down on me even though you’re just a maid?” Louise jumps up and grabs one of Siesta rabbit ears. Siesta tries to pulls away. “No! I just want Saito to be happy!” '11.20 THE SIDE SHOW.' A shot of Guiche and Scarron watching the show from the side with amazement. Scarron “Ah! Stop it you two!” Jessica pops in. “Siesta, do your best!” You see Siesta running across the room with Louise holding to the back part bikini top of the bunny outfit. Then the top snaps, comes flying off as Siesta runs out of the picture. Louise “What’s this all about?!” A shot of Saito and as the bunny top lands in his face. Everybody is in shock as Siesta is standing there with no top on. OMG, OMG (Note: Of coarse Saito is standing in the way of the OMG shot. This goes from a ecche 5-6 to a ecche7-8.) Siesta is standing there wondering why is everybody is standing there looking at her. She looks down and realizes she has no top on and wide eye and she turns three shade of red. Of course with normal Japanese anime Saito falls backwards with blood gushing out of his nose and passes out. A camera shot outside snow falling looking down at the tent. Siesta “Ahhhhhhhh!!!” '11.21 ON A SNOWY MOUNTAIN SIDE.' Sheffield with a General. He put a sword into the snow covered ice and breaks open a hole. “Governor Sheffield, is the secret to defeating your enemy really lying in a place like this?” Sheffield steps up and pulls her hood down. “One third of South Gotha’s population is using the lake here as the source of water.” She pulls here glove off with her teeth. She holds out here hand in front of General. The hand has a ring on it. “That is …” He is looking at the ring. “The Ring of Anderville.” She nods. “A living person can’t defy the order; neither can the dead escape the command.” The rune on her forehead glow and the ring starts to glow. The gem melts and drops into the water. The water glows. The General steps back from the glowing. Sheffield “This war has to continue…” General “What are you exactly?” He looks back where she was and there is nobody there. It is snowing and he hears her voice. “General, act according to plan now.” He is looking around. “I’ll leave Albion to you, see you! General!” '11.22 BACK AT THE TENT.' Everybody is sitting at a table. Siesta has her normal clothes on. Scarron “What? Imp you say? Isn’t that girl as cute as myself?” Guiche lean over to Scarron yelling. “No! It’s a real imp!” Julio yawns “An imp eh?” Guiche lean over to Julio “Really saw it!” Saito is leaning back in his chair and Louise is listening and looking at Guiche. Guiche “It was when the army from Losailes encountered the enemies. When I woke up, I found myself deep in the mountains, surrounded by enemies. A scene of a blue column of shimmering light. The camera pan down. “I definitely suffered a fatal blow!” A scene of Guiche at the bottom of the column of light and figure standing in front of him. “But when I woke up again, my body wasn’t injured at all!” In the tent Guiche is standing there with stars in his eyes remembering. “Thank you! Imp.” Jessica slips into the camera shot. “You sure you weren’t dreaming?” She kind of pops his little bubble. Julio “A human on the verge of death will have illusions of things like that.” Guiche yells. “That wasn’t a dream!” Siesta “Anyway, thank goodness that you lived! On the battleground, it’s frightening to die on a foreign soil.” Guiche listening to this and straighten up. “No, no! I’m a noble and I’m not scared of death at all. If I were to die for my reputation, I’d be happy to die anytime.” Louise looking at him normal, but Saito sits up a little disturbed at the statement. Guiche “But since any path will lead to death, I’d wish to honor my country more and get another medal before dying.” Saito slams his fist on the table. Everybody is surprise except for Julio. “Are you an idiot?” Guiche “W-What are you saying?” Saito “Although I don’t really understand the situation. You’re the lucky one out of nine who has escaped death, right? Then you should treasure this life more!” Guiche is mad looking at Saito. “Talking about dying for reputation, what foolish thinking! Only an idiot would think that!” Guiche was about to say something when Louise stands up into Saito face. “Saito! Apologize to Guiche!” Saito “Why should I!” Louise “Reputation and honor are more important to the nobles than their lives! How many times do I have to repeat the same thing?” Saito “You’re the one who doesn’t understand a single thing! For the sake of a medal… Everything is gone when you die!” Guiche and Scarron have a astonish look at the fighting. Louise “I don’t want any medals… What’s most important to me is my loyalty to the princess. It’s alright if no one understands me. I’m fine as long as the princess understands me!” Siesta is listening to all this and seem to get insight to being a royal. “This is the reputation I’m talking about.” Pause “For the sake of the princess, I would gladly sacrifice my life!” Saito is taken a back. “Do whatever you like!” Siesta “Saito…” Saito walks out. '11.23 OUT IT’S SNOWING.' Derflinger “You know partner, that black cat costume wasn’t actually for Julio…” Saito “Julio or whoever is fine by me! Eh? I heard it clearly. My real rival is the princess!” Siesta “Saito… wait for me!” She runs up behind him and hugs him. Saito “Siesta?” Siesta “Are you angry with me, for following you all the way to Albion and keep giving you trouble?” Saito looking back over his shoulder at Siesta. “No, nothing like that.” Siesta squat down, holding her arms and shaking. “It’s cold! I’m freezing already!” Saito bend over. “Eh? Are you alright?” '11.24 SOLDERS IN THE STREET.' Three solders outside on the street have been drinking water from the well. “I’ve drunk too much…” After drinking the water, their face and eyes changes. “Henrietta is our enemy! Defeat the enemy! Defeat the enemy!” '11.25 IN SAITO ROOM.' You see flames in the fireplace. Saito and Siesta are sitting on the bed. Saito “How is it? Is it warm enough now?” Siesta “It’s hot now.” There is a pause. Siesta has her head hanging down. She looks a little side back at Saito. “I lied to you… Actually, I wasn’t feeling cold at all. I just wanted Saito to hug me tightly.” Saito “Siesta…” Siesta spins around. “I love you!” And she kisses Saito. Saito is wide eye surprised. '11.26 LOUISE WALKING DOWN THE STREET.' Snow is still falling as Louise is walking down the street. “That idiot Saito… When will he understand? He isn’t just my familiar, but someone who I want to spend my life with.” There is a large explosion. Shot of Queen and General look to the window. Henrietta “What was that just now?” Agnès comes running into the room. “Her Majesty! Rebels! Our own army is attacking our army base!” General is standing by the window. “What’re you blabbering about? Just the behind him outside the window there is cannon shell coming toward the window. There is a large an explosion. Agnès jumps in front of Henrietta and cover Henrietta. “Danger!” Henrietta looks up over Agnès shoulder. “General Porche!” '11.27 SAITO ROOM.' Saito was talking to Siesta when he hears the explosion. He looks out the window. “The situation outside seems abnormal.” Siesta grabs Saito. “Saito, are you going to return to Miss Vallière’s side?” Saito is trying to back peddle. “That…” Siesta looks up into Saito eyes and brings up a little blue bottle. “If that’s the case, then bring this along.” Saito is looking at the bottle, blank face wondering what it is. Siesta “A sleeping potion. If Miss Vallière wants Saito to do something dangerous, have her drink this and run away after she falls asleep.” Saito “Siesta…” Siesta “Girls of Royal status take death for granted… but I can’t bear it if Saito is involved in it!” '11.28 LOUISE IN THE STREET.' Louise is walking down the street when the explosions happen down the street. “What was that? What happen?” She looks around to see soldiers with clubs and setting fires to buildings. She yells “Saito!!!” Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.10-The Enemy on Snowy Alps|'<< Full 2.10 The Enemy on Snowy Alps ']] - [[2.12-The Farewell Wedding Ceremony|'Full 2.12 The Farewell Wedding Ceremony >>']] Silver Pentecost, The Silver Pentecost, The Category:Anime